Władimir Makarow
Władimir Makaron - to drugorzędny antagonista w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 i główny w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Był "uczniem" Imrana Zachajewa i przywódcą Partii Ultranacjonalistycznej po śmierci swojego szefa. Biografia Wczesna kariera wojskowa/terrorystyczna thumb|Makarow w pradze.thumb|Makarow w misji bracia krwi.thumb|Makarow w dzienniku Soapa. ::: "Ten człowiek, Makarov, prowadzi swoją wojnę i nie ma żadnych zasad. Żadnych skrupułów. Nie rusza go widok tortur, handlu żywego towarem czy ludobójstwo. Nie jest lojalny fladze, państwu czy ideałom. On wymienia krew na pieniądze." ::: — Generał Shepherd o Makarovie Według danych zebranych przez generała Shepherda, Makarov ukończył Akademię Wojskową Frunze jako kapitan armii rosyjskiej, początkowo służąc jako spadochroniarz. Później dostał się do Specnazu i służył w Czeczenii. Wierzy się, że kompania, którą dowodził, odpowiadała za jedne z najbrutalniejszych "czystek". Gdy ONZ prowadziło śledztwo w sprawie łamania praw człowieka, nazwisko Makarova było na pierwszym miejscu listy Unii Europejskiej. Śledztwo porzucono jednak, gdy Makarov zdecydował się odejść z wojska. To wydarzenie sprawiło, że w Makarovie zakiełkowała nienawiść do Zachodu i rosyjskiego rządu. W następnych latach swoje doświadczenie w wojsku Makarov wykorzystywał m.in. do prowadzenia handlu żywym towarem, prania brudnych pieniędzy, bombardowania tak wojskowych, jak i cywili, zamachów itp. Przywódca rosnącej w siłę Partii Ultranacjonalistycznej, Imran Zachajew, zauważył Makarova i zaoferował mu miejsce w swoim antyzachodnim ruchu oporu. Podczas tej współpracy Zachajew "trzymał w ryzach" Makarova i jego brutalne zapędy. Próba zabójstwa Zachajewa thumb|252px|Makarov w 1996 roku ::: "Ta umowa zapewni mnóstwo pieniędzy do realizacji naszych celów. Pieniądze mogą kupić wiele rzeczy. Nawet władzę. Droga do naszej przyszłości zaczyna się tu, mój przyjacielu." ::: — Makarov do Jurija o celu ich pobytu w Czarnobylu W 1996 roku, dwudziestosześcioletni wówczas Makarov, wraz ze swym towarzyszem broni Jurim był świadkiem, gdy podczas prowadzenia przez Zachajewa wymiany prętów paliwowych na złoto dla rosyjskich ultranacjonalistów na Prypeci, został on postrzelony przez porucznika Price'a i stracił lewe ramię. Makarov zabrał Zachajewa w bezpieczne miejsce, ratując mu życie i zyskując tym samym jego zaufanie. Kryzys na Środkowym Wschodzie thumb|Makarov oglądający wybuch bomby atomowej ::: "Tysiące dusz... Zmiecionych z powierzchni ziemi... za naciśnięciem jednego guzika..." ::: — Jurij opowiada o detonacji bomby atomowej przez Makarova Podczas inwazji Marines na Środkowy Wschód w 2011 roku w celu odsunięcia od władzy Khaleda Al-Asada, zadaniem Makarova było zdetonowanie bomby atomowej po otrzymaniu telefonu od Al-Asada (ukrywającego się w schronie w Azerbejdżanie). Makarov obserwował detonację i Jurij był jedynym tego świadkiem. Wybuch zabił ponad 30,000 Marines (w tym Paula Jacksona, kapitan Pelayo, porucznika Vasqueza i porucznika Volkera). Był to początek szaleństwa Makarova, gdyż jego nienawiść eskalowała jeszcze bardziej. Można to również uznać za jeden z motywów Shepherda w 2016 roku (był on naczelnym dowódcą inwazji). Dojście do władzy Zachajew został zabity przez połączone siły SAS, Marines i Lojalistów pod koniec Rosyjskiej Drugiej Wojny Domowej. Efektem tego był rozpad Partii Ultranacjonalistycznej. Zasoby i kontakty Makarova pozwoliły mu przejąć kontrolę nad sporą częścią członków rozbitej Partii, znanej oficjalnie jako "Wewnętrzny Krąg". 2011-2016 Po wygranej przez Ultranacjonalistów wojnie domowej, Makarov odgrywa pewną rolę w polityce Nowej Rosji w rządzie nowowybranego prezydenta, Borysa Worszewskiego, lidera wiodącej partii. Jednak Worszewski i ostrożni szefowie Ultranacjonalistów uznali jego ekstremalne taktyki za problem, biorąc pod uwagę chęć oddzielenia grubą kreską Partię od jej krwawej przeszłości i utrzymywania stabilnych kontaktów ze Stanami Zjednoczonymi. Innym powodem jego odsunięcia od władzy była jego wizja Rosji jako państwa autokratycznego, jak za czasów caratu. Worszewski i członkowie jego partii byli oburzeni wizją Makarova, gdyż zagrażała ona ich pozycji w państwie. By temu zapobiec, Worszewski, popierany przez większość Ultranacjonalistów, odsunął od władzy Makarova i jego ludzi, a taże zaczął pracować nad poprawieniem relacji ze Stanami Zjednoczonymi. Wściekły Makarov przyrzekł zniszczyć Worszewskiego i jego ludzi, nazywając ich zdrajcami. Wycinek z gazety w jego schronie potwierdził istnienie tej nienawiści, tłumacząc ciągłe ataki Wewnętrznego Kręgu na Rosję i Zachód w następnych pięciu latach. W 2015 roku został najbardziej poszukiwanym przez CIA (widać to w przerywniku w misji "Zwrot do nadawcy"). Obwinianie Bravo Team za śmierć Zachajewa Wiele artykułów w gazetach mówi, że Makarov trzyma zdjęcia Bravo Team (Gaz, Griggs, Price i MacTavish) i obwinia go o śmierć Imrana Zachajewa; prawdopodobnie dlatego też Makarov żywi urazę do Price'a. Inne artykuły mówią, że jest on sprawcą wielu ataków na Londyn i Moskwę, zagrażając rządowi Ultranacjonalistów i realizując swoją obietnicę zniszczenia Worszewskiego i jego ludzi. Zgodnie z planem : Allen: "Więc Makarov jest nagrodą." : Shepherd: "Żadna z niego nagroda. To kurwa, szalony morderca lecący na pieniądze." : — Starszy szeregowy Allen i Generał Shepherd W 2016 roku, Generał Shepherd i Task Force 141 pod jego dowództwem pozornie mieli za zadanie schwytać Makarova i doprowadzić go przed oblicze sądu. Shepherd wybiera amerykańskiego żołnierza Josepha Allena i przygotowuje go do zostania agentem CIA. "Alexei Borodin" Następnie Shepherd umieścił Allena w komórce terrorystycznej Makarova, w celu rzekomej akcji pod przykrywką. Młody żołnierz nie wie, że dla Makarova jest jedynie pionkiem, który pomoże mu zwiększyć napięcie między Rosją a Ameryką i wywołać nowy konflikt między tymi państwami. Masakra na lotnisku i światowy konflikt thumb|342px|Makarov i jego drużyna podczas masakry Władimir Makarov i jego ludzie rozpoczynają atak terrorystyczny na Lotnisko Międzynarodowe Zachajew, wraz ze swym nowym "nabytkiem", jakim jest Alexei Borodin (fałszywe nazwisko Allena). Na końcu ataku, jasnym staje się, że Makarov zna prawdziwą tożsamość Borodina jako agenta CIA. Zabija go i zostawia jego ciało na miejscu masakry, czyniąc amerykańskiego żołnierza uwikłanym w zamach. Makarov tłumaczy towarzyszom, że jego akcje miały na celu wywołanie prawdziwej wojny między Ameryką a Rosją, która notabene przyniosłaby zyski Shepherdowi. Jurij, najwidoczniej świadomy planów Makarova, próbował powstrzymać masakrę, informując FSB o zamiarach terrorysty. Zaskutkowało to tym, że Makarov strzelił mu w brzuch i zostawił na śmierć za zdradzenie go. Odratowano go, mimo sporej utraty krwi, a on od tamtego czasu pielęgnował w sobie głęboką nienawiść do Makarova za zdradzenie i brutalność wobec własnego rodaka. Domniemane miejsce pobytu Wybucha wojna, Shepherd zostaje naczelnym dowódcą armii i upoważnienie do kontynuowania poszukiwań Makarova, którego tym razem naprawdę musi zabić, by na jaw nie wyszły jego nieczyste zagrania. Odkryto dwie możliwe lokacje, w których znajdują się Makarov i jego ludzie. Jedna część Task Force została wysłana do schronu Makarova w Kaukazie, a druga do Afganistanu na złomowisko samolotów. Wtedy Shepherd rozpoczyna czystkę Task Force z ludzi, którzy wiedzą o jego powiązaniach z masakrą na lotnisku Zachajewa i związanych z tym innymi wydarzeniami. Price kontaktuje się z Makarovem i pyta go o miejsce pobytu Shepherda. Makarov, zdając sobie sprawę, że jego przeżycie zależy od tego, czy Shepherd umrze, podaje lokalizację bazy generała Price'owi: Site Hotel Bravo. Dzięki tej informacji, Price i Soap byli w stanie zabić Shepherda. Eskalacja thumb|178px|Akta Makarova z Modern Warfare 3 : Makarov: "Rosja zajmie całą Europę, nawet gdyby wszystko miało legnąć w gruzach. Panie Prezydencie, chcę dostać kody do wyrzutni." : Prezydent Worszewski: "Nigdy ich nie dostaniesz." : Makarov: "Każdy człowiek ma swoją słabość. (do swoich ludzi) Odszukajcie dziewczynę." : — Makarov i Prezydent Borys Worszewski pod koniec misji "Turbulencje" Po tym, jak Shepherd zdradził Task Force, Makarov schodzi do podziemia. Dwa miesiące później, po pierwszej inwazji Rosjan na Amerykę, Makarov planuje ogromny terrorystyczny/wojskowy atak blitzkrieg na europejskie stolice w celu uczynienia Rosji władcą kontynentu. By dopiąć swego, potajemnie zaopatruje się w zabójczą broń chemiczną i używa jej w atakach na duże bazy wojskowe w Zachodniej Europie. Aby zatrzeć ślady, Makarov przekonuje Wiktora "Volka" Khristenko, by został jego konstruktorem bomb. Volk z kolei zakłada Fregata Industries, dostarczające broń chemiczną do różnych podejrzanych rynków zbytu w Afryce i Europie. Dodatkowo, zlecił somalijskiemu dygnitarzowi wojskowemu przejęcie kontroli nad kilkoma oddziałami milicji w Sierra Leone, Somalii i prawdopodobnie też innych krajach afrykańskich w celu zagarnięcia wspomnianych wcześniej rynków zbytu. Makarov gromadzi także pod swoim dowództwem większość rosyjskiej armii, by przystąpić do realizacji swojego planu podbicia Europy i zorganizowania zamachu stanu na Worszewskiego. Dokonał tego, przekonując Rosjan, że wojna z Ameryką jest uzasadniona, oraz najwyższych dowódców armii, że chęć pokoju z Amerykanami Worszewskiego jest przeciwko interesowi państwa. Mając pod ręką niebezpieczną broń chemiczną i ogromne siły zbrojne, Makarov porywa samolot prezydenta, który zmierzał akurat na rozmowy pokojowe z NATO. Ludzie Makarova powodują, że samolot rozbija się. Makarov zabija Harkova, Pudovkina i resztę ochrony prezydenta. thumb|Makarow rozmawia z prezydentem Worszhewskim.thumb|World modele Makarowa.thumb|Dom Makarowa w Kaukazach.thumb|Makarow w misji jeden strzał jeden trup w 1996 roku.thumb|Makarow celuje w gracza podczas flaszbacku z CoD MW3.thumb|Wiszący Makarow w Hotelu Oasis. Próba zabójstwa i córka Worszewskiego : Makarov: "Jurij, mój przyjacielu. Nie powinieneś był nigdy tu przychodzić." : — Makarov do Jurijego w "Braciach krwi" Podczas gdy wojna w Europie trwa w najlepsze, Makarov spotyka się w Pradze ze swoimi doradcami, których osoby nie są ujawnione graczowi. Świadomy tego, że jest celem i może podzielić los Zachajewa, zastawia pułapkę na żołnierzy Task Force. Price i Jurij uciekają, jednak Soap odnosi śmiertelne rany i umiera. Makarov kontaktuje się ze swą prawą ręką, ukrytym w fortecy niedaleko Pragi, i omawia plan porwania Aleny Worszewskiej. Podwładni Makarova docierają do niej szybciej niż Delta Force i zabierają ją do bazy Ultranacjonalistów w kopalni diamentów na Syberii. Pomimo tego zjednoczone siły Delta Force i Task Force ratują zarówno ojca, jak i córkę. Worszewski, kipiąc ze złości, przeprowadza czystkę w partii. Makarov wraz ze swoimi zwolennikami ucieka z Rosji, obawiając się, że gniew dosięgnie również jego. Ostateczny los thumb|400px|Makarov celujący w Price'a : "Do widzenia, kapitanie Price." : — ostatnie słowa Makarova Po zakończeniu wojny, Makarov uciekł na Półwysep Arabski do Hotelu Oasis. W styczniu, Jurij i Price atakują hotel z zamiarem zabicia go. Price dogania Makarova i uniemożliwia jego ucieczkę poprzez zabicie pilotów. Gdy helikopter rozbija się, Makarov chwyta Desert Eagle'a należącego do Price'a i wycelowuje go weń. Zostaje jednak postrzelony przez Jurijego, którego w odwecie zabija. Ta dywersja daje jednak Price'owi czas na obezwładnienie Makarova. Owija mu on szyję sznurem i ciska nim w szklany dach, wieszając go tym samym i zabijając. Wspólnicy *Alejandro Rojas - status K.I.A/W.I.A. Schwytany przez Soapa i Ghosta i torturowany. *Imran Zachajew - status - K.I.A. Były przywódca Partii Ultranacjonalistycznej, mentor Makarova. Zabity przez Soapa w Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *Khaled Al-Asad - status - K.I.A. Przywódca OpFor i organizator zamachu na Środkowym Wschodzie. Zlecił Makarovowi detonację bomby atomowej. Zabity przez kapitana Price'a w swoim schronie w Azerbejdżanie. *Joseph Allen a.k.a. Alexei Borodin - status - K.I.A. Agent CIA działający pod przykrywką, zabity przez Makarova w celu rozpętania wojny amerykańsko-rosyjskiej. *Viktor - status - K.I.A. ''Jeden z terrorystów asystujących Makarova podczas masakry na lotnisku. Ginie w misji "Exodus". *Anatoly - status - 'żywy'. Jeden z terrorystów asystujących Makarova podczas masakry na lotnisku. Był jednym z kierowców karetki. *Lev - status - '''K.I.A'.' '''Jeden z terrorystów asystujących Makarova podczas masakry na lotnisku. Zabity przez milicję rosyjską podczas masakry. *Kiril - status - '''K.I.A'. Jeden z terrorystów asystujących Makarova podczas masakry na lotnisku. Zabity przez milicję rosyjską podczas masakry. *Wiktor "Volk" Khristenko - status - żywy/jeniec wojenny. Konstruktor bomb. Odpowiedzialny za współpracę z Waraabe i za ataki chemiczne w Londynie i Paryżu. *Waraabe - status - K.I.A. Przywódca somalijskiej milicji; był jednym z zagranicznych kontaktów Makarova poprzez Volka. Zabity przez Price'a podczas misji "Zwrot do nadawcy". *Jurij - Status - K.I.A. Były rekrut Ultranacjonalistów, przyjaciel Makarova. Jurij chciał powstrzymać Makarova przed dokonaniem masakry, jednak został przezeń postrzelony i zostawiony na śmierć. W ostatniej misji, "W proch się obrócisz", Jurij strzela do Makarova, raniąc go, ale sam odnosi śmiertelne rany i umiera. *Alexi - status - nieznany. Członek Wewnętrznego Kręgu i prawdopodobnie dowódca komórki w Pradze. W misji "Twierdza" widzimy go, jak rozmawia z Makarovem o Alenie. Przestępstwa Akty terroryzmu *2000 - masakra w Rosyjskiej wsi 59 cywili zabitych , 11 rannych 19 ciężko rannych 10 zmarło w szpitalu *2001 - zbombardowanie autobusu miejskiego w Moskwie; 29 zabitych, 16 rannych 3 zamrło w szpitalu *2001 - zbombardowanie Picadilly Circus w Londynie; 407 zabitych *2001 - masakra w sklepie GUM w Moskwie; 87 zabitych *2002 - porwanie greckiego zbiornikowca na Morzu Śródziemnym; drużyna abordażowa Greckiej Marynarki i dwóch członków załogi zabito, zanim wpłacono 3 miliony dolarów okupu *2002 - zabicie trzech żołnierzy rosyjskiej piechoty *2002 - kradzież półtora miliona dolarów z banku *2003 - represja grup zwolenników Zachodu z północnej części Kaukazu; zamordowanie przywódców politycznych, podpalenia i bombardowanie wymierzone w partie opozycyjne; zamordowany związany z Moskwą dziennikarz, Ilya Lovitch, badający przestępstwa polityczne w regionie *2003 - bombardowanie budynków rządu w Kazachstanie; 245 zabitych *2003 - dowodzenie akcją mającą na celu uprowadzenie dwóch samolotów z linii lotniczych Kreigler Airliner; 378 zabitych, w tym ośmiu ludzi Makarova *2004 - obrabowanie banku w Stambule *2004 - porwanie 15 uczniów z Rosji; 5 zabitych *2004 - zbombardowanie dwóch ambasad w Afryce; 28 zabitych, 39 rannych 9 ciężko rannych 2 zmarło w szpitalu *2004/2005 - atak na 3 Amerykańskie śmigłowce Patrolowe; 2 zestrzelone, 27 komandosów zabitych, 5 rannych *2005 - napad na ciężarówki w Moskwie, kradzież trzech milionów rubli; trzech ochroniarzy zabitych *2005 - uprowadzenie statku wycieczkowego na Morzu Bałtyckim, pasażerowie z Ameryki torturowani aż do wpłaty pięciu milionów dolarów okupu *2006 - obrabowanie instytucji państwowych na ponad 32 miliony rubli *2006 - zamordowanie znanego brytyjskiego projektanta - Roba Millingtona *2006 - zamordowanie trzech lotników amerykańskich stacjonujących w Turkmenistanie *2006 - pomoc w koordynacji ataku Dżandżawidzi i armii sudańskiej przeciw buntownikom; zamieszanie w pogwałcenie praw człowieka *2007 - schwytanie i egzekucja wysłannika Mossadu do Ukrainy w celu zbadania powiązań Makarova z islamskimi ekstremistami *2007 - zamordowanie pakistańskiego polityka - Hasni Al'Bura *2007 - zniszczenie gazociągu Rosja-Niemcy na Białorusi, gdyż Gasneft odmówił uiszczenia opłaty za zażegnanie "zakłóceń w usługach" *2007 - kradzież diamentów, kamieni i klejnotów z syberyjskiej kopalni wartych łącznie 15 milionów dolarów *2008 - zbombardowanie szwedzkiego sklepu meblowego; 100 zabitych (lub rannych) *2008 - zasadzka na pojazd FSB; 5 agentów FSB zabitych *2008 - porwanie i zamordowanie żony oraz córki właściciela SibGazu. *2009 - zbombardowanie biura amerykańskiego koncernu naftowego w Baku; 3 zabitych *2009 - udaremniony zamach bombowy na angielską szkołę w Moskwie *2009 - umieszczenie ładunków wybuchowych na stadionie piłkarskim w Moskwie; sprawa wyciszona, by nie dawać reklamy Makarovowi *2009 - nielegalny handel (broń, narkotyki i żywy towar) na wartość ponad dwóch milionów *2009 - Operacje w Rwandzie, Sierra Leone i Kosowie *2010 - masakra w Estońskim szpitalu 120 zabitych, 10 rannych, 2 ciężko rannych *2010 - porwanie około 200 lojalistów i rostrzelanie ich *2011 - detonacja bomby atomowej; 30,000 zabitych *2016 - masakra na Lotnisku Międzynarodowym Zachajewa, która rozpętała wojnę amerykańsko-rosyjską; 237 zabitych 19 rannych *2016 - Porwanie prezydenta Rosji Borysa Worszewskiego,nieznana liczba zabitych agentów FSO *2016 - Atak chemiczny na Europę; liczba ofiar nieznana. :Sumując wszystkie te przestępstwa, liczba zabitych przez Makarova sięga 32.189 ofiar oraz 138 rannych. Handel żywym towarem Głównie zmuszanie kobiet z biedniejszych części Europy Wschodniej do prostytucji, wcześniej wabienie ich obietnicami dobrze płatnej pracy, na terenie Europy Zachodniej, Zatoki Perskiej i Stanów Zjednoczonych. Pranie brudnych pieniędzy Używanie kontaktów na Ukrainie i w Rosji, by przelewać nielegalnie zarobione pieniądze na konta na Cyprze, w Syrii i Libanie. Narkotyki Zapewnianie bezpiecznego przepływu towaru z pól maku w Afganistanie do Rosji. Ciekawostki *Makarow jest jednym z Czterech Jeźdźców w Ultranacjonalistycznej Partii i jedynym, który był ciągle żywy po wydarzeniach z Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. **Jest także jedynym Jeźdźcą, który nie został zabity z pistoletu M1911. **Nie wiadomo też, dlaczego Makarow został skreślony na zdjęciu Jeźdźców, chociaż jest ciągle żywy po wydarzeniach z Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *Podczas przerywnika przed misją "Grzechy Naszych Ojców" Makarow jest pokazany na zdjęciu razem z resztą Jeźdźców. *Podczas misji "Nic po rosyjsku", Makarow używa swojego M4A1 i Thumpera jedną ręką. *Makarow ma lewe oko zielone, a prawe niebieskie. Powodem tego jest tęczówki Heterochromia iridum, czyli różnobarwność tęczówek. Jest jedyną osobą w serii Call of Duty z tą przypadłością. **W Modern Warfare 3 Makarow ma oczy koloru zielonego, pomimo iż w jego aktach wspomniana jest różnobarwność oczu. *Według dziennika Soapa, Makarow ma grupę krwi A Rh+. *W trailerze "Niesława" Makarow jest głównym narratorem. Trailer ukazał się w jego urodziny. *Makarow jest drugą postacią, którą powieszono. Pierwszą był Peter McCain. *W "Nic po Rosyjsku" Makarowa jest jedyną osobą, która nie ma widocznych tatuaży. Można to zaobserwować w bonusowej misji "Muzeum". *"Nic po Rosyjsku" jest jedyną misją w Modern Warfare 2, w której Makarow pojawia się osobiście. *W pokoju Makarowa w jego "kryjówce" można ujrzeć dwie książki pod tytułem "Filozofia Polityki" i "Poezję" oraz obraz namalowany przez Gerard Van Honthorsta. *W wydaniu Game Informera z lutego 2010 Makarow zajął 4 miejsce w rankingu dziesięciu najlepszych czarnych charakterów. *W trailerze "Odkupienie" Makarow ma taki sam strój jak w "Nic po rosyjsku". *Inicjały Makarowa w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 ''to V. R., a w ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 ''- V. A. *Makarow przypomina Ivana Korshunova z filmu Air Force One, granego przez Gary'ego Oldmana. Obie postacie to Rosjanie, noszą pancerz, używają M4A1, atakują samolot prezydenta i giną poprzez uduszenie liną zaciśniętą na szyi. Gary Oldman podkładał głos Wiktorowi Reznowowi w ''Call of Duty: World at War i Call of Duty: Black Ops oraz Clarke'owi w Call of Duty: Black Ops. *Jest podobny do Romana Varshavsky'ego, który podkłada mu głos. *W trybie Multiplayer, głos Makarowa słyszą gracze będący w Wewnętrznym Kręgu. *W Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, w misji "Turbulencje" nazwisko Makarowa nad jego postacią jest zielone, podczas gdy w napisach wyświetla się na czerwono. *Makarow do zabicia protagonistów używa różnych pistoletów: M9 do zabicia Allena, Five-seveN do zabicia Harkova, i Desert Eagle do zabicia Jurija, który był wtedy bohaterem niezależnym. *Każda postać, którą gramy i która ginie podczas gry, poza Roachem, Satem1 (astronautą z Modern Warfare 2) i prezydentem Al-Fulani, ginie z ręki Makarowa: zastrzelił Harkowa, Allena i Jurija, zabił Jacksona, zrzucając bombę atomową, Soapa ładunkami wybuchowymi na wieży zegarowej i pana Davisa atakiem chemicznym. *Akta Makarowa pokazane na ekranie ładowania przed misją "Turbulencje" mówi, że jego pełne imię to Siergiej L. Makarow. *W MW3 Makarow ma zakola a w MW2 nie ma *W Modern Warfare 2 ma rozczochrane włosy lecz w następnej części gry ma już uczesane Cytaty thumb|Makarov podczas masakry na lotnisku imienia Imrana Zakaewa thumb|Makarow uciekający z hotelu Oasis w misji w proch się obróbisz. Galeria Makarov_profile.jpg Kategoria:Do uzupełnienia Kategoria:Ultranacjonaliści Kategoria:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Kategoria:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2